


Look (A Starlight Night)

by baegilmong



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2018, Shooting Star, Supernatural - Freeform, lipsoul, minor Choerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegilmong/pseuds/baegilmong
Summary: A young woman. A fallen star. A fateful encounter during a meteor shower.





	Look (A Starlight Night)

_You're from a whole another world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_  
  
Jinsoul.  
Strange name, isn't it?  
Jinsoul.   
It was still fascinating how she had changed the sun in her name into something even deeper, even more spiritual.  
Jinsoul.  
She really could dive deep into your soul and keep it with her forever.  
  
Jungeun could still remember the day she appeared in front of her eyes, beautiful and ethereal like moonlight itself, clad in blue from head to toe, platinum locks that cascaded all the way down to her waist. Blinding beauty, piercing mysterious eyes, a mystical aura that inevitably draw everyone to her, no warning sign.  
  
Jungeun was no exception.  
  
There was danger in Jinsoul, she could sense it. Her lips screamed poison, yet she was desperate to take a sip of it. Her dark eyes were most definitely a trap, yet she was ready to fall for it. Jungeun knew it all, yet she couldn't turn away. It was certainly someone to die for, she would pull the trigger on herself without a doubt if ordered.   
  
Jungeun could still remember that night in full detail.   
  
Wind was whistling outside, a quick flash suddenly lighting up the room Jungeun shared with Yerim. She recalled getting up from her sleep, having no control over her body but instead walking automatically towards the light, as if being pulled by an invisible force. Her limbs were completely numb, her mind absolutely blank, her body moving forward with a set destination.   
  
_Was I possessed?_ , she thought. _Was everything I learned in school completely useless? I swear I worked hard in shutting my mind from devilish creatures, how could this happen?_  
  
A voice kept playing in her head over and over again.   
  
_Come... Come to me_  
  
Another flash of light blinded her again, only to reveal a tall and slender creature when she finally could open her eyes.   
  
She tried to run, tried to scream, tried to get back to Yerim and warn her, pack her bags, escape, run away from that world, cross the barrier again, even hide in that mundane human world if there was no other way, tried to cry her way out, plead for mercy.  
  
However she stood there, frozen, no sound coming from her throat no matter how much she tried.   
  
_For the sin of wanting you_  
_I even swallowed the sun_  
  
_What do you want from me?!_ , Jungeun thought, feeling tears in her eyes threatening to come out, a lump in her throat.   
  
_You. I want you. I've been looking for you all this time._  
  
_You... You can read my mind?_  
  
_I can do everything, Jungeun. I am your hopes and desires. I am that voice you hear every night before you sleep. I am your deepest longings, the reason why you breathe. I am your beginning. I am your end._  
  
_Are you... are you going to kill me?_  
  
_Only if you're willing to die for it._  
  
_Who are you?_  
  
_Would you die for me, Jungeun? Just as I died for you._  
  
_Just let me... know you._  
  
The invisible veil between both had been lifted, and Jungeun had found herself going towards the light, warmth spreading through her blood with every step she took. She tried to reach her, holding out her hand in a vain attempt to grab her blue dress, before being pulled out by a strong force.  
  
_Why can't I touch you?_  
  
_No one can. I... I was confined to solitude for the whole eternity._  
  
_How can I reach you?_  
  
_I told you, you have to die for me, or else... I'll disappear._  
  
_Were you... cursed?_  
  
Even in her mind, Jungeun lowered her voice.   
  
_The sin... of wanting you... swallowed... the sun..._  
  
The creature had started to glitch, her blue dress becoming a pale morning sky.   
  
_Don't leave me, Jungeun..._  
  
_I can't get to you! How can I save you?_  
  
_Dawn is coming... I'll... be gone..._  
  
Jungeun's eyes opened up in shock, desperately wanting to run to her and end the curse, but she had been trapped again by the invisible wall.   
  
_Look for me every night, Jungeun... I'll be watching over you..._  
  
_Please don't go! Stay with me!_  
  
_We might be reunited one day... if that's your choice..._  
  
_PLEASE TELL ME AT LEAST YOUR NAME_  
  
The figure glitched again, closing her eyes and leaning backwards as if preparing herself to leave again.   
  
_Jinsoul. Just... call me Jinsoul._  
  
And with a last breath after saying her name, she disappeared in a cloud of dust.   
  
Jungeun had spent the nights after the incident calling her name, running around the forest surrounding the dorm, searching for some clue that could lead her to Jinsoul, to no avail. It wasn't until one night that Yerim asked her to go stargazing together that she realized she might have found a clue.   
  
_Meteor shower. What if she only appears in meteor showers. What if she... if she's my wish upon a star._  
  
Jungeun held Yerim's hand tightly, her mind whizzing furiously and wishing a million times, desperately, for Jinsoul to appear again.   
  
A shooting star. A loud thump. A cloud of dust.   
  
_You found me._  
  
Jungeun ran to the site, finding a very disoriented Jinsoul on the ground, still in her blue dress, still as beautiful and ethereal as ever. However, her once fierce eyes now appeared doe-like, her light wasn't blinding anymore.   
  
She looked almost human, Jungeun thought.   
  
Jinsoul's doe eyes shoot a gaze at Jungeun, who could see the desperation in them.   
  
_Save me._  
  
_I'll save you._  
  
_Remember the night I came for you? I was trying to summon you to the skies, but I failed. I was punished. But still you... you found a way to bring me back. To break me from that eternal sentence._  
  
_I made you fall._  
  
_You made me alive again._  
  
Jungeun approached her with heavy steps, realizing there was no longer a wall between them. Nervously, she held out her hand, preparing herself to be pulled back by the force again.  
  
A touch of skin. Warmth that didn't burn.   
  
There were stars in Jinsoul's eyes, but she no longer was one of them.   
  
_Are you safe now?_  
  
_I'll be safe forever as long as I'm with you._


End file.
